When My World Crashes
by Forever03
Summary: Set a couple months after the season finale: Brooke is going through a rough time, her friends hate her, her exboyfriend isn't talking to her, and she's about to become a mother. People who are meant to be always find their way in the end: Brucas, will th
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey guys! I thought this story up last night and I had to write it! Its set a couple months after the season finale. This isn't going to be a full-length story – at least not yet. I'll see what you guys think of it before I make up my mind! Oh and I promise to update my other story by the end of the week, so don't be too mad lol

**When My World Crashes**

With a hand over my enlarged belly, I walked into Karen's Cafe. By now you would think I was used to the all the stares I got and the whispers that everyone spoke behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear. But how could anyone be used to something like that? I quickly scanned the place, making sure _he_ wasn't here, before going over to a table in the corner and sitting.

The place was busy as usual but there were quite a bit of people here for this time of night. She wondered if anyone she knew was working here? Besides Karen of course... And speaking of Karen, I saw her come out from the kitchen and when she saw I was here she gave me a small smile and mouthed that she would be right over to talk to me.

I nodded and gave her a small smile before turning my attention to the sidewalk outside, happy couples walked by hand in hand and the smile I had been wearing was quickly turned upside down.

"Brooke?" I heard someone say my name and turned and saw it was Karen. She sat down across from me and had placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of me.

"Karen, its nice to see you again." I greeted her and gave her a genuine smile, I hadn't got to see her much lately, my job and school had been keeping me busy for the last couple of weeks.

"You too sweetie, how's... everything?" Even after this long she still hadn't been able to say it. I knew what she was talking about; she was looking my hand that was still placed over my abdomen. I could understand why she couldn't say it though; it had to be slightly uncomfortable, given the circumstances.

"Well work is hell and I think I'm about to die, having to walk all over school all day." I sighed dramatically. "My feet are so swollen its horrible..."

Karen chuckled and looked down to her own very enlarged belly. "I know how that is, working even twice a week is a killer. I don't know how you're doing it or how I did it before. But hey only a couple more months to go right?"

I frowned at the thought; childbirth kind of still scared me. "Yea..."

"So did you find out the sex?"

I shook my head, I had originally planned to find out but I didn't want to know just yet. I still had hope that maybe things would go different and I would be able to find out with him...

"Well it's always a nice surprise, I found out but I'm not telling anyone yet. I'm going to wait until the surprise baby shower that everyone doesn't think I know about." I smiled, wondering what everyone was planning. I wish I had been included...

"Your awfully quiet Brooke, is everything ok?"

Why would she ask that? I mean everything is terrible. No one knows though, maybe that's why. I hadn't let them know. But that is my fault I know. "Everything is ok considering." I didn't want her to worry or know, she would probably tell him and then I would have to see him. It was hard enough at school; I wonder how he is doing though? Sometimes he looks happy when I see him in the halls while he's with Haley and Nathan but other times he looks completely miserable.

"Um... how is..."

Karen bit her lip a little, knowing what I was going to ask. I wasn't even sure why I asked, I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.

"He's got his good days and his bad. But Brooke he really..." I held my hand up. "Karen I know, I'm sorry I know you wish things could work out but I don't see how that can. I love him more then anything on this planet, but he kept things from me, I can't let myself get hurt again now, especially not when I have more then me to think about."

The older women nodded, I hoped this time she would understand, I loved her son dearly but I just couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Listen Brooke, I love talking to you, you should come by more often, but I should probably get back to work." I just noticed the café had recently been filled with twice as many people then there had been when I had come in.

"Ok. It was nice talking to you, I'll try to come in sometime next week!" I smiled and stood up, this was getting harder and harder each day, how was I ever going to loose all this weight!

Karen got up and she hugged me goodbye before heading back into the kitchen. I let out a deep breath and looked down at the table once more. I didn't really want to leave but there was no reason for me to stay, so I looked down at the floor and walked out. I couldn't stand seeing everyone staring at me. Yeah I'm pregnant and I'm only seventeen, but come on I wasn't the only one!

Once I was outside and the cool air hit me I felt a lot better. No one could stare at me and point, I wasn't being judged. I looked around, no one was really walking around and it seemed like no one was on the streets. It kind of seemed dead out, it was a little creepy. But I still had to walk home, oh how I wish I had my car. It was times like this that made me wonder why I had gone through with this in the first place. Why had I? Maybe it had to do with the fact he had come and begged me to not go through with what I had planned, saying he would do anything.

Yea, now that I think about it, it probably was that. He had offered anything for so long as I kept his child. So I told him to stay away. I didn't want him anywhere around me. I didn't think he would agree but he did. He told me he loved me and he didn't think that this was a mistake, and if him leaving me alone was what it took for me not to kill this _mistake_ then he would leave me alone.

And he did. He didn't talk to me, he barely looked at me. It was what I wanted though, it hurt too bad to see him and talk to him. But after a couple months it seemed like maybe I had made the wrong choice, maybe I did need him. All those days of puking my guts out and having no one there to turn to really got to me. But I had made my decision and I stuck to it. I wouldn't go to him, no matter what. Apparently he didn't want me, I know if he'd wanted me bad enough he would have talked to me, he would have done anything. Even after he'd promised to stay away.

But somehow I knew things would be ok, with or without him. I would have this child, I would raise it, and hopefully get married one day. I wanted to be in love though, I never thought of having children and not being in love, I had been in love. Damnit I still am in love but look where it got me? I don't know what things will be like once this baby is born, I know it will be hard and tough, and with no help it would make it ten times worse. I don't know if he will want to see it after its born, I don't know if I want to let him, but we will see.

And my friends, fuck them. As soon as they found out what had happened they all turned against me. Haley because she is his best friend and thinks it was totally wrong for me to shut him out of this, Nathan because he is his brother and Haley's husband, and Peyton. Well she moved away. She moved to live Jake after figuring out Lucas wasn't what she wanted. After she had to screw up my relationship with him and her. Some friends I have.

Lets see, only a block left. I feel like I can't walk anymore and suddenly this eerie feeling comes over me like something bad is about to happen. Chills go up and down my spine as I walk past some bushes hidden in the shadows where the light from the streetlight can't reach. My breathing gets a little quicker and my pace speeds up just a little, I'm freaking myself out for probably no reason, but when I hear footsteps behind me I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies… My house is in view and I'm almost home. I just have to walk by my neighbors' house, I don't even look to see who is behind me, I just want to be inside behind locked doors.

I reach my door and I quickly pull my keys out of my pocket but and fumble with them for a minute trying to find the right one. The footsteps are coming up my driveway; I start to panic just a little, as I can't find the right key. Suddenly they stop, as does my breathing. The person is right behind me.

"Brooke." My name came out in such a low tone I could barely hear it. But I instantly know who it is. Do I dare turn around?

"Yea?" I choke out; I hadn't heard his voice in so long… I hadn't heard him say my name… Brooke you're loosing it stop!

I feel his hand on my shoulder and I tense and suck in a bunch of air. I feel him start to pull away but he doesn't. He leaves his hand on my shoulder and I could almost see the wheels in his head turning to try and find the right thing to say. The only problem was, there was no right thing.

I don't know how much more of this silence I can take, I don't know if I can turn around and face him, I know I will have to but I'm not ready to see his face, his eyes are clouded with tears, I know. His voice said it all; he was so close to breaking down.

What was I going to do? What could I say? A couple of months ago if we were in this position we would be talking and laughing and going inside, he would make love to me and tell me how much he loves me when we wake up the next morning. That's the way it still should be. But it isn't. The quiet between us is awkward and unfriendly. But there is something else, something that had always been there. Love. I still loved him and it was killing me to stand here and not comfort him, but where was he when I needed him? I pushed him away but couldn't he see how bad I was hurting and really needed him?

"Lucas." I cried, turning around, looking him in the eyes for the first time in months. He looked tired and lost. His eyes were red and he had tears coming out of them, this was something you would never expect to see from Lucas Scott. She had only seen him cry a couple of times, and it was breaking her heart.

I know he tried to smile when I turned to look at him, but it didn't come out right. He didn't look shocked to find me in the same state as him; I just now realized I had tears streaming down my face. We stared at each other for a moment but I was at a loss of words. I couldn't think of anything. Suddenly all those thoughts of me wanting him to stay away vanished and all I thought was I needed him.

His hand that was still on my shoulder pulled me closer to him, and surprisingly I willingly went into his arms. He held me tightly and it felt so good. I breathed in his scent as my tears soaked his shirt. I wrapped my arms around him; at this point I never wanted to let him go. I didn't want him to let go.

After a couple of minute just crying in each others arms we pulled away from each other, it had started raining so we were not only soaked by tears but from rain. We looked at each other and I felt my heart start to hurt again, how could I have pushed him away for so long?

He had an arm around me still as I pulled out the right key finally and opened the door. There was no need to speak that would come soon enough; right now we just needed to get inside.

After we had got in, we both went upstairs and into my bedroom. We changed into dry clothes, I had found some of his old ones that were still here, and now we were lying on my bed facing each other with the lights off. He hand put his hand on my baby bump, well it was more then a little bump now but still. And both of us were trying to come up with the right thing to say.

I never thought this would happen, its one of those things you think about but don't really expect. But now it did. Lucas is here in front of me, father of my child, my ex boyfriend who I am still in love with. I need him, oh how I needed him. But were there any words for what had happened between us?

Finally, after a bit, which seemed like hours, Lucas finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"You know, I've played this through my head a million times, how this would happen. But now I'm here, I don't know what to say."

I didn't say anything, just kept my eyes locked with his and nodded, showing him that I was listening.

"But Brooke," he sighed and bit his lip a little, which I thought was totally adorable, and this gave me this look I had never seen before. "Brooke I'm so sorry. I should have never kissed Peyton, I should have told you that I did, I never wanted her. I know I screwed up twice with you, but Brooke you're my world. I tried living without you and I can't do it. I need you, I love you so much!"

By this time I had tears coming out of my eyes again. I knew everything he was saying was true by the tone he was using.

"Lucas. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for pushing you away," I cried and he pulled me to him, I could tell he was getting a little choked up again also.

"I'm so sorry. I needed you so bad; you hurt me so much I just couldn't deal with the pain anymore. But all it did was make it worse, all those days when we didn't talk, when I didn't hear your voice, when I couldn't tell you I love you."

Lucas kissed my forehead softly and whispered something, trying to calm me down. I was crying against his chest and I couldn't stop.

"Shh Brooke it will be ok." I heard him whisper and I looked at him. "How do you know?"

He gave me a reassuring smile. "We'll work everything else out later ok? But it think we've said enough for tonight. I promise this will all get better, I love you Brooke Davis and I'm going to be here for you, and our child."

But I was still crying, and the last part made me cry harder. He rubbed my back and I looked up at him and he kissed my cheek. Suddenly everything stopped. I stopped crying and he stopped moving. The kiss had sparked electricity between us, and things we hadn't felt for a long time. He looked at me and wiped the rest of the tears off my face, and kissed my cheek again. My heart started racing. It felt so good to have him kiss me again.

We looked at each other again and he put his hand onto my cheek, and he started moving closer to me. I felt like I would die if he moved away, but he didn't and finally his lips crashed onto mine and we kissed with all the passion and love we have for each other, suddenly everything seemed ok. Right now things were good, and maybe tomorrow things might get a little better.

Ok guys, its up to you! If you want me to continue and make this a full story then tell me. If you want it to just be a little one-shot then its ok too, just let me know! If you decide for it to be a full story I will most likely either finish my other story first or work on both of them. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I decided to make this into a full story because everyone loved it so much! Thanks so much for all the great response! This won't be updated as much as my other one because I plan on making it a lot longer but I hope everyone will still read it! Here's the next chapter!

When My World Crashes

Chapter 2

Ow! That hurt! I placed a hand over where my baby was and winced as it kicked again. I groaned and rolled over a little when I felt someone beside me… I opened my eyes and saw him. The night before quickly came back to me and looked down to make sure all my clothes were on…

Of course they were. I wasn't that stupid! I may have let him in last night and I may have let him kiss me and see me cry but I couldn't be that stupid now. How could I of just let him in like that after everything that had happened?

I still hadn't taken my eyes off of him and I reached out and touched his face, praying he wouldn't wake up. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking about the things he had told me last night. I opened my eyes again when I felt him move but I didn't take my hand off of him, he didn't wake up just moved a little.

"I'm so sorry Luke." I muttered in barely a whisper and leaned over from my spot and kissed his forehead softly. He muttered something in his sleep and I smiled, catching part of it. "I love you too." I only said it knowing that he wouldn't remember it and he couldn't hear it.

After taking my hand off of him I pushed the covers off of me and got out of bed, trying to not wake him up. It was a lot harder then it sounds too, being seven months pregnant. He moved a couple of times while I was getting up and each time I stopped and made sure he wasn't awake. Finally I was able to leave my room and I walked downstairs to my kitchen.

Food. That was the one thing on my mind right now, I could deal with Lucas later but right now I wanted, no I _needed_ food. I went over to the refrigerator and opened the door, frowning at the contents. There was a jar of pickles and a bottle of mustard, stuff I didn't even eat. Not even since I'd been pregnant. Apparently my baby didn't like the nasty stuff either. I saw a container of something on the bottom shelf and shook my head; didn't anyone know it was hard for me to bend over? I guess not.

I carefully bended over with a hand over me belly, and was about to shout something out until I finally reached the damn container. I shut the door to the fridge and went over to the counter and opened it. The smell just about knocked me over…

"All that work for nothing!" I muttered, rolling my eyes at myself as I placed the container of moldy icky food into the sink. I didn't even remember what the stuff was! I'm not really a shopping kind of person, well for food anyways, but I will have to remind myself to go and get some food later. I couldn't live off of takeout forever!

I let out a big sigh as I walked back to open the freezer, hoping there would be something edible in it. When did finding something to eat, and getting it, become so hard? Boy I couldn't wait until I could move around without all this extra wait again, but then again I would have a baby on my hip so maybe it wouldn't be any easier.

The only thing in my freezer was a couple of box's of ice cream, shrugging I looked down, "do you want ice cream for breakfast sweetie?"

I only smiled as I felt a kick in response, that's my baby! "Good choice now let mommy find a spoon…"

I didn't realize what I was doing until I sat down and started eating. I was talking to my baby. I had caught myself a couple of times before but it didn't seem so bad now. At least I had someone to talk to, and I had read somewhere that it was good to do…

"So what do you want to do today baby? Maybe we could go walk around the park… well sit… But then again I have to work tomorrow so maybe we should just rest today!"

I stayed like that for a while, taking big spoonfuls of ice cream and talking to my baby in between bites. I started thinking about names because could I really call it baby forever? I hadn't really thought about names before but I guess now was as good of time as ever.

Timmy. Hmm, no that didn't sound great… Plus Tim might think I named it after him, which I would never hear the end of!

Marylyn. Nah, it just wasn't right.

Now I kind of wish I would have found out the sex. It would make this so much easier! Maybe I still should, I could call the doctor and…

"Ow Damnit!" I groaned loudly and glared at my belly. "Ok! You win, I won't call the doctor I'll wait ok?"

I rolled my eyes as I felt the kicking stop.

So what about Emily? Nope, maybe I should buy a name book? Or maybe I could look on the Internet or something. Hmm…

Toby. Max. Tyler. None of them were right!

What am I going to do? What if I can't find the right name for my baby? I chuckled to myself as I got up and put my bowl in the sink. Of course I would find a name! There are billions out there, I just have to find the right one and of course I will, even if it takes me another month I will find the right one!

Not even thinking about the boy upstairs I went back up and into my bathroom, I didn't need any clothes I already had some in there. I shut the door and turned the shower on. I waited a couple minutes, until the water got hot, before getting in.

It felt so good, the nice warm water running down my back, it always calmed me. I washed my hair and myself and I just stood under the water, leaning against the cool tile. It felt really nice… I don't know what I would do without my morning shower!

I heard the phone ringing and rolled my eyes, they could wait. I would call them back if it was anyone important. They were not going to ruin my shower time, I looked back down and placed a hand over my baby and smiled.

"You know baby, I love you right? It may not of seemed like it before but I really do. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and teach you things. I can't wait to see your pretty face and to watch you grow. You know you're my world." I finished with a tear in my eye, but I was still smiling.

I stood there for what seemed hours; under the nice warm water thinking about my life and what things would be like after my baby was born. I never really allowed myself to think about it much until today, I don't know what but it felt like something had changed. Maybe I was finally getting used to the idea of being a mother after months of denying it.

I wonder what my baby will look like? Will it have my eyes? Luke's nose? I hope it has his pretty eyes, and his blond hair. But anything will be fine with me as long as it's healthy. I wonder if it is a boy if it will play basketball? I hope it won't get its father's heart condition. I prey… If it's a girl I wonder if she will like cheerleading? If she'll love clothes and the same things I do?

I wonder what Luke wants it to be?

The water got cold.

Shivering I got turned the water off and got out of the shower, picking my towel up off of the counter and wrapping it around my baby. I go over to my mirror and wipe it so I can see myself, and I smile at my reflection.

My baby kicked me again and I sighed and placed a hand over it, hoping by some miracle it would calm it down. It sure likes to kick a lot more lately then normal…

After turning to look for my clothes I realized I must have taken out the clothes I'd had in here. That meant I had to go all the way to my room to get dressed. Right when I reached for the doorknob the door opened.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him.

"Uh…" Lucas stood there in front of me, looking a little surprised to see me in here… In my towel… "Sorry I didn't realize you were in here." He muttered quickly and walked out, shutting the door.

I groaned, now I would have to deal with him. I had forgotten earlier he was still here… I reached for the door and opened it this time, walking out into the hall in time to see Lucas's retreating figure turn the hall towards the stairs.

At least he was going to give me time to change…

After changing into a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt I finally decided to go downstairs and see if Lucas was still here. I hadn't heard the door open and shut so I assumed he was, but you never know…

I found him sitting in the family room, watching ESPN. I smiled; of course he was watching that, that's almost the only thing he watched on TV.

I didn't make any noise when I came in, not sure if I was ready to make conversation with him or not, so I waited for him to notice me. After a couple minutes he looked over at me, I was leaning against the wall and I bit my lip just a little. He got up and I walked over towards him.

"Morning." He said giving me a pleasant smile.

I smiled back, "morning."

After that it seemed kind of awkward, like we didn't know what to say. We really hadn't talked in so long, not counting last night of course, it was like I had so many things to say but I couldn't think of any at the moment.

Lucas must have thought of something because he was the first to speak.

"Are you feeling any better?" I knew he was referring to my breakdown last night.

"Yeah, thanks Luke for uh… being there…" I didn't really know what else to say, I looked away from him and focused on a piece of paper on the floor.

"Brooke I'm not meaning to make things… awkward here… I'm sorry though. I'm sorry for not being here for you when you needed me."

"I know Lucas. Its ok it was really my fault for telling you to stay away. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry for pushing you away from me because these past few months have been hell." He was frowning and I offered him a small smile.

"I should have been here for you even though you said you didn't want me to be. I was just so scared that if I didn't you would…"

"Would what?"

He shook his head and I closed my eyes, trying hard to just let it go. I was sick and tired of being mad; all I wanted to do now was to make things a little better with him.

When I looked at him again he was looking straight at me and he caught my gaze.

"I don't wanna fight anymore Broody…" He smiled at his nickname I had given him.

"Me neither Cheery. I want to be in your life again. In our baby's…" I nodded. I would let him.

"You can but if I find out you I ever hiding anything from me again I won't ever let you back in. Understand?"

He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back, it felt so good to be in his arms. He kissed my forehead before I pulled away from him. We both sat down on the couch and I leaned against him. He shut the TV off and we just looked at each other.

"So where does this make us?" He asked. I didn't want us to just be friends, but I didn't know if I was ready to get hurt again. I told him that.

"I want to be with you Luke," He nodded, I knew he wanted the same thing, "but maybe we should take things slow."

"If that's what you want. So we are together though right? You're my girlfriend…"

I chuckled, "of course." I pulled him down and kissed him softly on the lips. I had missed being able to do that.

After we pulled apart he looked so happy…. I was too. We were both grinning ear to ear and I couldn't wait to tell him everything he had missed on, well the good things, in the past few months.

We spent the rest of the day like that, sitting around talking about what had happened and what we were going to do. We ordered takeout and talked the whole night, even though I had to work the next morning. We eventually fell asleep on my bed together after Lucas had sang to our baby…

AN Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	3. Final Note

**When My World Crashes**

**A/N**

Hey guys, I know I said I would make this into a full story but I don't have the time. I'm trying to find a job and get high school done so I can get married and move out soon. I do have anything story out 'Over You' which will continue to be updated. Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews for this story, I think it worked out pretty well as a two-shot, let me know if you think so or if someone wants to possible expand on it. I might be open to ideas of letting someone else continuing it.

Thanks so much again and for now this story is complete!

Fin 


End file.
